charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 6 Spells
All spells from season 6. These include spells cast by demons and spells that weren't cast but are in the Book of Shadows. Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 Trok Vanquishing Spell :From other worlds, far and near, :Let's get him, the Trok, out of here! Memory Spell :'P'owers and emotions tied :A witch's heart is where it hides :'H'elp her through her agony :Bless her with her memory The power of three will set free Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2 To Reverse a Curse :I call upon the Halliwells, :I call our powers to undo this spell, :Make right again, that we must, :Reverse the curse that made this mutt. The power of love To Reverse the Memory Spell :Spell was cast, :Now make it pass, :Remove it now, :Don't ask me how. The power of three will set us free To Reveal Piper's Emotions :Open Piper's heart to reveal, :that part which only Phoebe feels, :Send it back from whence it came, :but don't protect her from the pain. The power of four years ago Forget Me...Not Memory Spell: To Fill in the Blanks :'M'oments lost :make witches wonder :Warlocks plot or :'D'emon's plunder ::if this is ::not a prank ::help us to :'F'ill in the 'B'lanks The Power of Three Blondes Bowl Divination Spell ::(Use a black liquid (bile) and pour it into a glass bowl) :Give me sight through the blackest bile, :Show me the faces I revile. Identity Theft Spell :Blinking faces, blank and ho-hum, :We are they and they are no one. :Grant to us the Power of Three, :And turn them into no-body : To Call A Witches Powers :Powers of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here :(spell was used twice in this episode) : :To Reverse The To Call A Witches Power Spell : :ereh elttes dna su ot emoc :raen uoy llac ohw su ot emoc :seiks eht ssorca neesnu esruoc :esir sehctiw eht fo srewop Love's a Witch To Call for a Spirit :Unknown spirit, we call to thee, :Those who wish to set you free. :Cross on over, so we may help. :Come to us. Reveal yourself. To Find the Place of Injury :Lead me back from whence this came, :Help me help my sister's pain. To Block the Power of Empathy :In the name of the Halliwell line, :Bar my sisters from this power of mine. * This spell did not work, instead they used a potion. My Three Witches Soul Survivor To Summon Zahn :We call upon the Ancient Powers, :To summon one to save a soul. Sword and the City Power Theft Spell :Supreme demonic powers, :leave your host, :and find a new home, :in this willing heart. Little Monsters Invincibility Spell :Blessed with powers from my destiny, :I bless this hero with invincibility. Chris-Crossed To Summon the Book of Shadows :I call upon the Ancient Power, :To help us in this darkest hour, :Let the Book return to this place, :Claim refuge in its rightful space. To Go Back in Time :Hear these words, Hear the rhyme :Heed the Hope within my mind :Send me back to where I'll find :What I wish in place and time. To Call for Your Powers Lost in a Battle :Powers of the witches rise, :Come to me from across the skies, :Return my magic, give me back, :All that was taken from the attack! Witchstock Seduction Spell :Come to me and be seduced, :I have a girl to introduce, :Fall for her, :You can't resist her, :Trust me mister, :She's my sister! To Pacify an Enemy's Stave :They have no right, they have no power :Turn their hatesticks into flowers. To Make One Peaceful :May peace and love from the moon above, :Flow through your heart on the wings of a dove. To Vanquish a Warlock :Snuff this warlock, :His days are done, :But make him good for the ecosystem. To Vanquish the Slime Demon :Drawing on the power of three :Destroy this evil entity Prince Charmed To Conjure the Perfect Man :A perfect man we summon now, :Another way we don't know how, :To make our sister see the light, :Somewhere out there is Mr. Right. To Create Birthday Decorations :On Piper's day, set this table, :With all the favors you are able. To Vanquish the Order :Order of Evil, I seek you :with this call, :With the Power of Three we :wish you gone, :We vanquish thee, one and all! Used Karma Aura Cleanse :I call to thee, pure witch's fire, :Through vortex flow the heavenly mire, :Cleanse brackish Aura of debris, :From dark to light, sweep history. Karma Cleanse ::(Does not work the way as intended) :I call to thee, pure witch's fire, :Through vortex flow the heavenly mire, :Cleanse brackish Karma of debris, :From dark to light, sweep history. Chakra Cleanse ::(Seen in the Book of Shadows in season 8) :Seven Chakras, :Open and Bright, :Cleanse the Soul, :And Feed the Light. To Vanquish the Swarm King ::(Kills all his minions as well)) :Demon swarm that serves as one, :Vanquish him from which they come. The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell To Vanquish the Headless Horseman :Power of Three, unite! :End this grisly fright, :Reverse the roles, :and make us whole! I Dream of Phoebe The Courtship of Wyatt's Father To Call for Your Sisters Spirit :Sister spirit, we call to thee, :Cross on over so we may see. Hyde School Reunion To Turn Into a Teenager *''Poem in Phoebe's yearbook.'' :Those who mock who I am, :Let them always remember when. To Revive the Past :The past is the future, and the future is the past, :Let's welcome back the senior class! Turn a Woman into a Dog :I'd rather be rich, :Than a Bitch. To Create An Illusory Fire :Make them see, what cannot be, :Flames that leap to make them flee. * This spell doesn't work, it creates real fire. To Make One Hear Their Greatest Fears :Make him hear what isn't there :His deepest worries come to bear To Change Someone's' Appearance :Who you were, you're now another :Take the face of Wyatts brother Spin City To Reverse the Spell of the Wicked Witch of the Forest :You who found me in this bar, :Turn back to who you really are. Crimes and Witch-Demeanors To Turn Flowers into Fire :Flowers that bring desire, :Make them turn into fire! A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right To Conjure Mr. Right :The perfect man I summon now, :Another way I don't know how, :Bring him now into the light, :Come back to me, Mr. Right. Age Acceleration Spell :What once resided in this place, :shall soon be gone with no haste. :Make this girl age in time, :as punishment for her heinous crime Witch Wars To Activate the Ronyx Crystal :Mallock cormon alli-tas! '''NOTE: '''This spell did not work. Instead, Gideon activated the crystal with a wave of his hand behind Phoebe's back as she read it. It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 To Open the Portal to the Parallel World :In this place and in this hour, :We call upon the ancient power. :Open the door through time and space, :Create a path to another place To Infuse an Athame With Power :Wanton powers in this blade yield, :Penetrate that which would shield. The Power of Four Spell :We call upon Ancient lore, :To punish with the Power of Four, :Strike down this threat from both there and here, :Make him suffer, then disappear! It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 To Cause Happiness :I Call the powers, blessed be, :To make my sisters happy!